Identification documents (hereafter “ID documents”) play a critical role in today's society. One example of an ID document is an identification card (“ID card”). ID documents are used on a daily basis—to prove identity, to verify age, to access a secure area, to evidence driving privileges, to cash a check, and so on. Airplane passengers are required to show an ID document during check in, security screening and prior to boarding their flight. In addition, because we live in an ever-evolving cashless society, ID documents are used to make payments, access an automated teller machine (ATM), debit an account, or make a payment, etc.
(For the purposes of this disclosure, ID documents are broadly defined herein, and include, e.g., credit cards, bank cards, phone cards, passports, driver's licenses, network access cards, employee badges, debit cards, security cards, smart cards (e.g., cards that include one more semiconductor chips, such as memory devices, microprocessors, and microcontrollers), contact cards, contactless cards, proximity cards (e.g., radio frequency (RFID) cards), visas, immigration documentation, national ID cards, citizenship cards, social security cards, security badges, certificates, identification cards or documents, voter registration cards, police ID cards, border crossing cards, legal instruments, security clearance badges and cards, gun permits, gift certificates or cards, membership cards or badges, etc., etc. Also, the terms “document,” “card,” “badge” and “documentation” are used interchangeably throughout this patent application.).
Many types of identification cards and documents, such as driving licenses, national or government identification cards, bank cards, credit cards, controlled access cards and smart cards, carry certain items of information which relate to the identity of the bearer. Examples of such information include name, address, birth date, signature and photographic image; the cards or documents may in addition carry other variable data (i.e., data specific to a particular card or document, for example an employee number) and invariant data (i.e., data common to a large number of cards, for example the name of an employer). All of the cards described above will be generically referred to as “ID documents”.
FIGS. 1 and 2 illustrate a front view and cross-sectional view (taken along the A-A line), respectively, of an identification (ID) document 10. In FIG. 1, the ID document 10 includes a photographic image 12, a bar code 14 (which may contain information specific to the person whose image appears in photographic image 12 and/or information that is the same from ID document to ID document), variable personal information 16, such as an address, signature, and/or birthdate, and biometric information 18 associated with the person whose image appears in photographic image 12 (e.g., a fingerprint, a facial image or template, or iris or retinal template), a magnetic stripe (which, for example, can be on a side of the ID document that is opposite the side with the photographic image), and various security features, such as a security pattern (for example, a printed pattern comprising a tightly printed pattern of finely divided printed and unprinted areas in close proximity to each other, such as a fine-line printed security pattern as is used in the printing of banknote paper, stock certificates, and the like).
Referring to FIG. 2, the ID document 10 comprises a pre-printed core 20 (also referred to as a substrate). In many applications, the core can be a light-colored, opaque material (e.g., a filled polyolefin substrate (like TESLIN® substrate, a silica filled polyolefin printing substrate available from PPG Industries), polyvinyl chloride (PVC) material, polyester, polycarbonate, etc.). The core 20 is laminated with a transparent material, such as clear PVC or polyester material 22, which, by way of example, can be about 1-5 mil thick. The composite of the core 20 and clear laminate material 22 form a so-called “card blank” 25 that can be up to about 30 mils thick. Information 26a-c is printed on the card blank 25 using a method such as Laser Xerography, laser engraving, offset press, ink jet or Dye Diffusion Thermal Transfer (“D2T2”) printing (e.g., as described in commonly assigned U.S. Pat. No. 6,066,594, which is incorporated hereto by reference in its entirety.) The information 26a-c can, for example, comprise variable information (e.g., bearer information) and an indicium or indicia, such as the invariant or non-varying information common to a large number of identification documents, for example the name and logo of the organization issuing the documents. The information 26a-c may be formed by any known process capable of forming the indicium on the specific core material used.
To protect the information that is printed, an additional layer of transparent overlaminate 24 can be coupled to the card blank and printed information. Illustrative examples of usable materials for overlaminates include biaxially oriented polyester or other optically clear durable plastic film.
“Laminate” and “overlaminate” include, but are not limited to film and sheet products. Laminates used in documents include substantially transparent polymers. Examples of laminates used in documents include polyester, polycarbonate, polystyrene, cellulose ester, polyolefin, polysulfone, and polyamide. Laminates can be made using either an amorphous or biaxially oriented polymer. The laminate can comprise a plurality of separate laminate layers, for example a boundary layer and/or a film layer.
The degree of transparency of the laminate can, for example, be dictated by the information contained within the identification document, the particular colors and/or security features used, etc. The thickness of the laminate layers can vary and is typically about 1-20 mils. Lamination of any laminate layer(s) to any other layer of material (e.g., a core layer) can be accomplished using a lamination process.
In ID documents, a laminate can provide a protective covering for the printed substrates and provides a level of protection against unauthorized tampering (e.g., a laminate would have to be removed to alter the printed information and then subsequently replaced after the alteration.). Various lamination processes are disclosed in assignee's U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,783,024, 6,007,660, 6,066,594, and 6,159,327. Other lamination processes are disclosed, e.g., in U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,283,188 and 6,003,581. A co-extruded lamination technology described in this document also appears in U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2005-0084693. Each of these U.S. patents and applications is herein incorporated by reference.
The material(s) from which a laminate is made may be transparent, but need not be. Laminates can include synthetic resin-impregnated or coated base materials composed of successive layers of material, bonded together via heat, pressure, and/or adhesive. Laminates also includes security laminates, such as a transparent laminate material with proprietary security technology features and processes, which protects documents of value from counterfeiting, data alteration, photo substitution, duplication (including color photocopying), and simulation by use of materials and technologies that are commonly available. Laminates also can include thermosetting materials, such as epoxy.
In a typical ID document, one or more laminate layers are joined together with the substrate, possibly including other security devices, such as holograms, integrated circuits, optical memory, RFID tag, etc. to form a complete document. These laminate layers are designed to enhance the durability and security of the identification documents. From the standpoint of durability, the laminate should increase the document's ability to withstand wear and tear experienced in the field, including heat and humidity that can compromise the integrity of the document structure.
Despite advances in security features, counterfeiting still poses a problem. Further, though sophisticated security features and personalization methods exists, they are often cost prohibitive to include on certain classes of documents. Photo-swapping and other methods of altering the personal information on an ID document are still common security threats. As such, there is a need for security features and methods of making ID documents that are both cost effective, yet deter counterfeiting.
One aspect of the invention is a security feature for an identification document comprising a document substrate, a first security feature applied to the document substrate, and an image of a bearer of the identification document printed over the first security feature. The image includes a knockout portion in which selected areas of the image are not printed. The selected areas expose the first security feature and selected areas are in the form of personal information of the bearer of the document.
Another aspect of the invention is a method of creating a security feature for an identification document. The method comprises providing a document substrate, applying a first security feature to the document substrate, receiving an image of a bearer of the identification document, and forming a knockout portion in selected areas of the image. The selected areas are in the form of personal information of the bearer of the document. The method prints the image of the bearer except for the knockout portion over the first security feature. The selected areas of the knockout portion expose the first security feature.
The aspects of the invention are not intended to be limited to those specifically mentioned here, but instead, are intended to encompass various methods, document structures, compositions and articles comprising combinations of the teachings within this document.
Of course, the drawings are not necessarily drawn to scale, with emphasis rather being placed upon illustrating the principles of the invention. In the drawings, like reference numbers indicate like elements or steps. Further, throughout this application, certain indicia, information, identification documents, data, etc., may be shown as having a particular cross sectional shape (e.g., rectangular) but that is provided by way of example and illustration only and is not limiting, nor is the shape intended to represent the actual resultant cross sectional shape that occurs during manufacturing of identification documents.